Akuma VS Shinnok
Rambosans= Akuma vs Shinnok is a what if? fight. Description Which demonic, fighting game final boss is mightier. Beginning Wiz: The Final Boss, a powerful enemy meant to test your skills. Boomstick: Akuma, Master of the Fist. Wiz: Shinnok, the fallen Elder God. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Akuma Wiz: Akuma is the Raging Demon and brother of Ryu's master Gouken. Boomstick: He's also thought to be Ryu's father. Wiz: Akuma's main ways of attacking are with moves similar to Ryu and Ken's. The Gohadoken is a purple fireball similar to the Hadoken. Boomstick: He can also fire two of these from mid-air. What a cheapass! Wiz: The Goshoryuken is a powerful uppercut similar to the Shoryuken. Boomstick: And the Zankuk.....uh, Akuma's Hurricane Kick is similar to the Tatsu..oh, screw it! Wiz: But there's more than that. Akuma has an assortment of deadly Special moves like the Kongou Kokuretsuzan, which is a super charged punch capable of destroying Ayers rock. Boomstick: The Ashura Senku lets Akuma teleport, and then there's the infamous Raging Demon, a move so powerful that it obliterates your soul! Wiz: And when he's at full power, he can become Shin Akuma, who's at least 10 times stronger than normal Akuma. Boomstick: Akuma has destroyed an island with a single punch, destroyed a Navy Submarine with his bare hands and was called the Most Powerful Street Fighter from the Word of God. Wiz: However, he has a moral code, and has awful stamina. Akuma: My fists bleed death. Welcome to your doom! Shinnok Wiz: Shinnok is a fallen Elder God and master of sorcery. Boomstick: He's also dressed up like he's at an Egyptian party. Wiz: His main way of attacking is with powerful magic, which is powered by his God Amulet he stole from the Elder Gods. Boomstick: The Amulet can create energy shields and shoot fireballs called Dark Beams, which can neutralize projectiles. Now he really is an Egyptian! Wiz: Hell Sparks are three projectiles that come from the ground and juggle the opponent. Boomstick: Tricky Portal lets Shinnok attack his opponent from behind or summon a minion. Wiz: He can also summon bones from the ground with moves like the Judgment Fist, which is a powerful punch from a skeletal hand, or the Devil's Flick, a move where the skeletal flicks the opponent backwards. Boomstick: What an asshole! Wiz: But just when you thought he couldn't be more powerful, he can also transform into a more powerful, alternate form: Corrupted Shinnok, which uses the full power of his Amulet. Boomstick: Corrupted Shinnok can use pyrokinesis for moves like the Hellfire Beam, a powerful fire beam, or the Hellfire Choke, where he chokes you with fire! Wiz: Shinnok is fast enough to dodge gunfire, has traded blows with Full Power Raiden, and covered the entire world in a blanket of mist as Corrupted Shinnok. Boomstick: However, he's cocky, arrogant, and isn't as strong as he is without the Amulet. Shinnok: Remove the shadow from the light; the shadow grows. The legacy of life is death, Raiden. Fight Akuma is walking on a mountain until Shinnok comes out of nowhere. Shinnok: You will die, mortal! Akuma: I'm far from a mortal! Fight Akuma fires two Gohadokens at Shinnok, who creates an energy shield to block the attacks. Akuma then rushes in to Shinnok, who summons a skeletal hand, knocking Akuma backwards into a rock. Shinnok: You are weak! Shinnok then fires a Dark Beam, but Akuma teleports past it and performs a Goshoryuken, launching Shinnok into the air. Shinnok teleports above Akuma and tries to stomp him, but Akuma grabs his leg and throws him into the ground. Akuma: You're not worthy! Shinnok: Fool, I am stronger than you say! Shinnok then tries to flick Akuma, but Akuma punches the hand, breaking it. Akuma then performs the Kongou Kokuretsuzan. However, Shinnok enters a portal, dodging the attack completely as Akuma slams his fist into the rock. Shinnok then transforms into Corrupted Shinnok as Akuma transforms into Shin Akuma. They then charge at each other as they begin trading blows before Shin Akuma gains the upper hand and rapidly punches and kicks Shinnok before knocking him backwards with a Zankukyaku. Shinnok recovers and performs the Hellfire Choke, grabbing Akuma by the neck and burning him alive. Shinnok then kicks Akuma out of way and fires a Hellfire Beam, burning Akuma even more. Shinnok: Die! Shinnok then summons a skeletal spike from below Akuma, impaling the demon. KO Shinnok: Hahahaha! Post Fight Boomstick: At first, this battle was very close. Akuma was much stronger and faster, but Shinnok had the better means of attack and defense with his force fields, and were both equal in terms of durability and sheer power, though Akuma would eventually win in the end. Wiz: But once Corrupted Shinnok came in, Akuma was a goner. Shinnok was able to trade blows with Unrestricted Raiden, who can destroy planets. His fire immunity means that Akuma's Gohadokens would be useless, and considering how he survived Unrestricted Raiden's attacks, Shin Akuma's attacks wouldn't really do much to Shinnok besides the Raging Demon. Boomstick: Looks like Akuma really impaled in comparion. Wiz: The winner is Shinnok. Next time on Death Battle ???: Come back when you can put up a fight. ???: Impressive. Most impressive. Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me. META KNIGHT VS DARTH VADER |-| Bigthecat= Akuma vs shinnok.png|Rambosans Akuma vs Shinnok Gold.png|GoldMaster1337 Description Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat! The debate between the two franchises ends now as these two powerful embodiments of evil clash in a battle of epic proportions! Who will win?! Who will die?! Interlude Wiz: Street Fighter. Boomstick: Mortal Kombat. Wiz: For nearly 3 decades the two franchises have had a fierce rivalry, but today we intend to put the debate to rest once and for all as we pit the franchises’ ‘Devils’ against each other. Boomstick: Akuma, Master of the Fist and brother of Gouken. Wiz: And Shinnok, the ruler of the Netherrealm. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out would win a DEATH BATTLE! Akuma Shinnok Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Bigthecat Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant